


Animal I Become

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frogs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frogs, Furry, Genderswap, Mpreg, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mark sta creando un rapporto più profondo con Rock, Zoe e Joseph.





	Animal I Become

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Bloccati in un ascensore’.  
> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M/M/M "Quello che succede qui, resta qui" - "Siamo a casa mia!".

Animal I Become

 

Rock entrò nella cucina, passò di fianco al tavolo su cui erano appoggiati un pacchetto di sigarette vuote, un posacenere colmo di mozziconi, un laptop, dei boxer e innumerevoli lattine di birra.

Accese la luce, aprì il frigo e si piegò, prendendo il cartone del latte, lo aprì e lo bevve completamente, avidamente, lasciando che un rivolo candido gli scivolasse dalle labbra e rimise il cartone consumato per metà in frigo, chiudendolo. Era nudo e il suo membro vistoso vibrava ai suoi movimenti, la sua peluria grigia risaltava sulla sua pelle verde, sbadigliò e si voltò. Impallidì vedendo che Mark stava seduto per terra, la schiena contro il muro, il viso rigato dalle lacrime nascosto dietro le ginocchia e che stringeva tra le mani, era umido e non vestito.

Rock si sedette accanto a lui, corrugando la fronte.

“Piangevi, ragazzino?” domandò.

Mark tirò su con il naso e si passò la mano sul viso, nascondendo le lacrime, gli occhi rossi.

“Se non fosse stato per quel dannato ascensore…” esalò.

Rock si passò la lingua sui denti candidi e fece un basso gracidio, gonfiando il collo.

“Sai. Stavo andando a curarmi proprio perché esagero. Forse non avrei dovuto continuare a prenderti per tutte quelle ore, ma… cazzo. Sei bello e ti fotterei a gambe aperte… no, questo non è consolante. Senti, solo scusa” borbottò.

Mark negò con il capo ed espirò pesantemente.

“Il problema è che mi piace. I-io… continuerei ancora e ancora. Vorrei anche adesso, non riesco a dormire perché vorrei essere sotto di voi a farmi prendere” mormorò.

Rock incrociò le braccia sul petto e piegò di lato il capo, sospirando.

“Siete dei frignoni. Anche quei due, di là, si sono svegliati. Ho trovato Zoe sul balcone e quel tipo, Joseph, in bagno a lavarsi le mani così tante volte da farsele sanguinare. Siete dei cazzo di complessati” borbottò.

Mark gli posò la testa sulla spalla e Rock rabbrividì al contatto.

“Mi avete invaso la vita, aspetto i vostri girini. Posso almeno sapere qual è il problema?” chiese.

“Zoe era la migliore ballerina, le altre raganelle erano invidiose quindi l’hanno rinchiusa con loro quando era il tempo dell’accoppiamento. Loro erano andate dopo aver avuto rapporti, lei no, la natura ha fatto il resto. Nel momento in cui l’hanno resa maschio, le hanno potuto togliere il ruolo di prima ballerina e il suo corpo è cambiato tanto che non riesce neanche a ballare.

Quel Joseph, invece, non riusciva a infilarsi nelle ammucchiate perché, oltre ad essere malaticcio, crede nel vero amore. È convinto di averti incontrato in quell’ascensore per via del destino, per questo ti fissa tipo maniaco. Pensando tu lo possa rifiutare, si lava e rilava, convinto che andrebbe bene se fosse abbastanza pulito” borbottò Rock.

Mark gli si mise a cavalcioni, Rock deglutì iniziando a dimenare inconsciamente il bacino.

“Tu non sei cattivo, se vuoi ridurre questa tua aggressività” sussurrò.

“Non ti conviene sfidare l’animale che c’è in me” ringhiò Rock.

“Mi vergogno così tanto, ma… vi voglio. Adoro come muove le mani Zoe, impazzisco per come mi tieni fermo e… come Joseph sembra cercare le mie attenzioni” sussurrò Mark.

Rock lo sollevò, Mark impallidì e Rock lo baciò fino a mozzargli il fiato, Mark si sentì umido tra le gambe e il suo ventre si gonfiò.

Rock lo portò fino al letto e iniziò a gracidare piano, richiamando gli altri.

Joseph accese la luce della lampada e, quando Rock stese Mark sul letto, iniziò a sbattere su di lui guardandolo fisso. Zoe baciò con foga Mark e Rock lo bloccò al letto. Si misero tutti e tre su di lui, spingendolo, Mark iniziò a gemere di piacere e aprì le gambe, mentre uova iniziavano a rotolare sul letto. Sembravano perle rosse che risaltavano sul lenzuolo.

Rock gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Quello che succede qui, resta qui” soffiò.

“Siamo a casa mia! Voi l’avete invasa!” strillò Mark.

Rock gli tenne ferme le gambe ed entrò, aiutò Zoe e Joseph a penetrarlo a sua volta, Rock lo immobilizzò contro il letto, mentre gli altri due continuavano a spingerlo.

“Tranquillo. Sarai troppo occupato per raccontarlo a qualcuno e noi non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di condividere il tuo culetto d’oro” disse Rock con voce calda.

Mark iniziò a fare dei versi di richiamo che sancivano il suo essere pronto ad accoppiarsi, lasciandosi penetrare sempre più a fondo, venendo lubrificato dall’acqua che scivolava fuori dalle sue gambe. Ogni volta che uno dei tre, o più di uno, veniva dentro di lui, le uova inseminate scivolavano fuori e Mark ne produceva altre.

Le sue urla di piacere risuonarono nella stanza ancora e ancora, coprendo i gemiti di gradimento o i gracidii prodotti dagli altri tre.


End file.
